


Torn

by Wiseketchup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Love Triangle, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiseketchup/pseuds/Wiseketchup
Summary: Robin is torn. It's her last year at Hogwarts with her best and only friend, Draco Malfoy. Trapped between school, Her secret admirer, And her mysterious new tutor, she must navigate her final year at Hogwarts without breaking the hearts of those she loves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

(This is just a short chapter while I figure out where I want to go with this story. Also I wrote this at 2am on my tablet so sorry if it sucks)

A dark fog rolled up, curling like tentacles and floating under my door. I backed away, scooting further up my bed until I hit the headboard. The fog drew closer, wrapping around my body and and chilling me to the bone. It filled my head with faint whispers of words in a language I didn't understand, until finally I opened my mouth to answer and-

"Robin! Bloody hell, are you alright?! I thought you were moaning at first because you're laying on my lap and all-" Draco shook me awake from my nightmare.  
"Yes I'm alright, you perv. I just had a weird dream," Uncomfortably warm, I sat up and fixed my robes. "You think we're almost there?"  
Draco peered out the window before shaking his head. "It's too foggy to tell. What was the dream about?"  
"I'm not even sure, it was quite strange. Did I say anything?"  
"Before or after you started moaning?" Draco said, cocking his head and smirking.  
"If that sounded like moaning to you then you're doing something wrong, it's no wonder you can't keep a girlfriend." I retorted, flashing the same smile he gave me seconds ago.  
"Am I interrupting something?" Blaise stood in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame.  
"Yes, actually, I was just talking about how Draco can't make a girl-"  
"Oh, I don't actually care. I just came to tell you that we're nearly at Hogwarts and to get ready." Blaise interrupted before having a seat across from me and Draco.

Hogwarts is a lovely place. It's my last year here, and I'm still not sure what I want to do. My father died near the end of my 6th year, and it kind of threw a wrench into all of my plans. My home isn't really a happy place anymore, and I'm not sure what I'm gonna do when I don't have Hogwarts to run away to.  
The sound of the train whistle signaling that we arrived interrupted my thoughts. I turned to Draco and Blaise, who were already standing and getting ready to leave. I'm not proud to say I'm going into my final year at Hogwarts with my only two friends being assholes, but hopefully this year won't be too awful. I just can't get that creepy dream out of my head...


	2. A/N

Hello! I just wanted to introduce myself. You can call me whatever you like and I use any pronouns. This is my first work on here, so all constructive criticism and feedback is welcome. I'm not sure if anyone will even see this, but Let me know if you have any requests for this story, new stories, or anything!


	4. Sorry lol

I just wanted to apologize for not updating :( I haven't been in the best place mentally lately and I'm not sure where I want to go with this book yet. I really want to continue this story so if you have any ideas please let me know. I will most definitely be continuing this, I just think I need more time to plan. Thank you to those who are still invested in my writing and are still planing to read this story <3


End file.
